Lord Erismonia
"The whole idealism behind the Judiciary, is so you can't accuse whoever pony you whim, dear Brother, King or not". — Lord Erisomia's final conversation with his oldest Brother before being ordered to Equestria as an ambassador. Erismonia is a maleUnicorn, a foreigner to Equestria, he is the ambassador of a far away Kingdom named "Spurtannia". Not a Villain in the literal sense, Erismonia is a cold and calculating member of the Aristocracy and Royal Family of his Homeland, having been sent toEquestria after a Political blunder and disgrace which bloomed from vicious rumors of his loyalties. Now serving in Equestria as a diplomatic go between, he is found in Canterlot, which bases his small embassy as he goes about his daily routines of accounting legislation, offering advise time to time, which usual is an attempt to further his own personal goals of power, of course thePrincesses the majority of the time, only put up with him and act with courtesy, knowing fine well of his true motives, yet as in his Homeland evidence is something lacking when it comes to Erismonia's more "secretive" activities. Description and Development Lord Erismonia's name is actually quite ironic, it comes from the Greek Gods "Eris" and "Eunomia", they contradict one anothers purpose, much like Erismonia's own personality, appearing to be a well defined statesman, yet has a much more darker side to suit his own desire for power. Eunomia being the Greek god of Legislation, Law and Order, why Eris is the God of strife. Erismonia is in all retrospective is a bureaucrat at heart as he uses the law to influence things in his direction for his pursuit of personal power, which is his desire to rule from behind the stage growing his influence. Erismonia is a standard Unicorn by all accounts, being Dark Grey he doesn't appear too be much. Erismonia bares the ceremonial armour of his Homeland, which gives off an intimidating appearance as he bares it even in informal occasions. Speaking in his stern mellow apathetic tone, Erismonia is the very embodiment of arrogance, inherited of course from Spurtannia which has a very hierarchical society (Although Erismonia was a stretch even in his Homeland), having almost ancient values (Unicorn Ponies being the administration and Governance why Earth Ponies work the land and Pegasi have the more Militaristic roles). Erismonia theoretically isn't the typical Villain, as he works all throughout manipulation and using his influence without revealing himself breaking the law. Those who call themselves "Villains" are considered by Erismonia as being simpletons who are just "Demanding" attention although they have their uses, there are exceptions to this however as he tends to aid Villains believing that he can manipulate them, this does usually backfire and Erismonia ends up usually becoming the minion who is manipulated depending on the Villain... Lord Erismonia's Cutie mark began innocent enough, as a young colt he gained his mark quite early on, as in his youth he was excluded and prefered the Company of books and his Father, who taught him Chess at a young age. Almost becoming obsessed by the process, it wasn't long before he was actually playing with adult ponies even as a colt, earning him his Cutie Mark. Today however its quite a different story, the pieces can now be said to represent his nature of commanding pawns to do his bidding, and using his wit and strategies to outmaneuver his opponents. History Lord Erismonia was born in the far away realm of Spurtannia, the fourth and youngest Child of the King, he was a defined member of the Royal Family. As a colt Erismonia was exceedingly intelligent and excelled at anything he put his mind to, although he excluded himself and distanced himself even from his Brothers, he later would develop a sadistic attitude and seem distant in conversation. Erismonia remained high in the Government ruling over Spurtannia, and serving his Brother now as King, he controlled the Judiciary and produced the statutes and legislation what made up the law of the land. This developed a sense of superiority, being "out of touch" with the rest of the world around him, as he focused on "his" personal law and order through his administration, this attitude also lead him to state several times at court that it was he who was running the Kingdom, not his Brother's who had installed themselves in the highest positions under the eldest. After a failed coup against the King, which was exposed just in the planning before anything drastic happened throughout the Kingdom. There were far too many rumors blooming that Lord Erismonia was the true mastermind behind the plot, and as it was foiled before it even began, there was no official evidence again Erismonia. Due to the Political situation, and the King himself having doubts, added of course by Lord Erismonia's constant resentment, he was forced to act, however due to the lack of evidence and the fact Erismonia controlled the majority of all Judges, he "Banished" his Brother. In truth due to him still being a member of the royal family, nothing could really be done so he was placed with the position of ambassador and stationed in a far off Kingdom to keep him out of the public eye and to ensure a true coup in Spurtannia ever comes to pass. Lord Erismonia now finds himself in equestria, within the Spurtannia embassy in the Canterlot, offering advice and doing what administration he can. He often travels through this New Kingdom to become familiar with its lands and people, and of course to find new methods of raising his personal power as he always has within the bureaucracy. He is usually wherever the Princesses go when with the rest of the royal court, such as the Equestria Games, and lately even more recently he's been extremely interested in the mane Six. Being within Equestria for only just over a year, and going so far as to even examine other Kingdoms, he is attracted to royalty, usually trying to exploit them to gain future standing to add to his own power. Relationships Princess Philyra Lord Erismonia has pursued after Philyra's hoof for sometime, being madly in love with her despite his outwards reactions what may seem cold and apathetic, he often goes into great length and detail to make cute romantic atmospheres and situations to show his affections. Against the the will of Philyra's Mother Eris continues to court her, going so far as to learn how to play the harp from scratch to amuse her love of music, something Eris didn't share until he met her. Eris after hearing of Philyra's mistreatment by her mother and her isolation to ensure Lord Erismonia doesn't get to her, he almost brought forward a international incident as he showed up at the foot of Queen Lyric's castle with fifteen of his own personal royal guard to demand to see Philyra his love. After being turned (Even chased) away several times, Lyric finally allowed him to see Philyra, but what he saw was her deteriorating health as she protested against her Mother, knowing that if she continued like this she'd hurt herself and every pony around her, Eris explained to Philyra that the pony she was becoming wasn't the one he knew, and he assured her, that no matter what in the future they would find a way to be together, but if she continues the way she is, she won't have a future at all. With that Eris pledged that someday they will be together, but she had to stay strong and believe. Duskstia Lord Erismonia tolerates his Brother as a lack of better words, he appears cold and disaffectionate when in the presence of his Brother, usually commenting on how he ran the Kingdom for Dusk since he just wanted the title of ruler but never wanted to do any work for it. Since childhood, Dusk usually took the “light” away from Eris as he always wanted to be the centre of attention and everypony were all to happy to give it to him. Eris always feels awkward and out of place when with any pony why his Brother Dusk is there, as Dusk’s enthusiastic manner usually wins ponies over with ease. Despite their differences, deep down Eris does still love his Brother, although he doesn’t show it, and he continues to look up to him out of respect. Clearly Dusk returns more up front affections usually referring to Eris as his “Little Brother” (Even in the presence of other Royalty and Nobility), which of course Eris is embarrassed by but returns usually with a courteous nod and addresses Dusk with his correct title of Majesty. Quartz Midnight Eris does enjoy the company and time he spends with his son, however unlike his Daughter he finds it hard to sometimes relate with his Son, usually attempting to play and teach chess to the young colt, it more than once ends up in Quartz getting bored and beginning to wander. Being quite timid and polite, as he takes aspects from both his Mother and Father he generally shows enthusiasm with music, far more than Eris himself as a trait from Philyra. Quartz usually finds his Father boring when he is monologuing and as polite as the child is, he tends to not take in what is being said around him, usually conversations between him and his Father end with a sigh from Eris as he questions his son on what was just said. Amethyst Dusk Coming Soon... Princess Midnight Rose Coming soon... Quotes "Please, I prefer just Lord… The name Prince is far overused by my Brothers where I come from..." — Lord Erisomia replying to somepony after being announced as a Prince of Spurtannia at a Ball in Equestria. "No matter how far or long we’re pushed apart… Know you will always have my heart." — Lord Erisomia speaking to Princess Philyra. "Sometimes it surprises me that we’re related at all!" — Lord Erisomia yelling to his oldest Brother after being hugged at a formal meeting between the four Brothers in the Spurtannian Royal Family. Gallery Lord Erisomia-Cutie Mark.png|Lord Erismonia's Cutie Mark Lord Erisomia.png|His Lordship... Eris.png Category:Unicorn Category:Royalty Category:Stallion Category:Male Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Pony